Can one man truly make a difference?
by Rainbowhawk1993
Summary: At the turning point of World War II, across a fifty mile stretch of France's Normandy Coast, the Allies staged a massive assault against Hitler's Atlantic wall. On this assault, can one man truly make a difference? This is the story of Lt. Mike Powell's journey on the Allied Assault.


Disclaimer: I do not own Medal of Honor Allied Assault or any of its characters. This is not intended for profitable purposes. It is only used for sharing Ideas with people for free.

How it started

On September 1, 1939, a man called Adolf Hitler raised his hand and his army march into Poland and takes it over in just over a month. Shortly afterward, he sends the other half of his army west into France and the British who were there and many French soldiers retreated across the English Channel in June of 1940.

The British attempted to lick their wounds when they made it home but they hardly salivated before the knife of the enemy would come back and drive deeper into the cuts. While Germany still expanded to the edges of Europe, bomber after bomber flew across the channel and laid waste to the populace below. London was plunged into an aerial siege that lasted ten months until Britain managed to fend the enemy off to prevent them from initiating the ground assault that was suppose to follow. But the successful defense came at a terrible cost.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Atlantic, a proud nation who broke its legs a decade ago in a terrible incident on an infamous day finally collected and put the bones back together. They didn't feel they could run off to another race after what they went through so they stay out of the race even after they finished relearning how to walk. The United States declared neutrality as the war became more ferocious on both sides of the map thinking that this conflict would pass over. The last time they got involved in a war like that, the outcome left even more instability in the nations of Europe. It almost seemed pointless to go into another conflict that they thought wasn't their fight when their wounds were nearly done scabbing.

Tragically the fighting would come to them and America's destiny and duty for people everywhere was realized only after Germany's friend in their game of conquest attacked the American port known as Pearl Harbor. The attack was planned to disable the American fleet just in case they decided to join the war and to break the Americas will to fight. What was worse was that Hitler declared war on the United States only four days after the devastating attack by their friend.

But what the two fools could not have realized was even with some sticks and stones, the bones quickly healed and were made even stronger. Unlike the distant past where fear was the most effective tool, the American people only grew stronger as they banded together to get ready to fight. Like their founding fathers from two centuries ago, the desire for freedom, justice and liberty drove every man, women and child to overcome fear and to hold on to hope. That hope drove the people to take back what was rightfully theirs long ago and they swore to protect it for their children and their children would protect it for their own children.

Things weren't pretty when they entered the war. The empire of Japan spanned across over half of the Pacific Ocean and bled into the plundered lands of Asia. Across the u-boat infested Atlantic Ocean, the black cloud of the Nazi war machine spanned across all of Europe and bled into Asia and Africa like a swarm of locus hungry for more. What was worse, America's closest cousin, Britain, was hanging by their fingernails with great shortage in essential supplies. But no matter the odds, the strength and determination of liberty loving people would propel them onto a road and drive them to victory and extinguish an evil that was very real.

As the massive fleets loaded with thousands of determined seamen and Marines set out west into the Pacific to avenge the their fallen comrades of Pearl Harbor, the rest of the fighting force braved the dangerous waters of the Atlantic to join an Allied Assault that would free Europe and the rest of the world from the vile clutches of a mad man.

This is a story of one man who volunteered for the most difficult tasks.

One man who put every other man on the battlefield before himself.

One man who truly made a difference.

His name was Mike Powell.


End file.
